


Dispar

by SDRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRose/pseuds/SDRose
Summary: A chance encounter between a bored Kunoichi and an idle Akatsuki becomes more explosive than either would imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old work originally written as part of a live journal challenge.

 

_How could something so perfect be so wrong?_

Pale, feminine hands weaved their way through silken strands capturing them in their grip before them slip through delicate fingers. Warm green eyes gently traced an invisible outline along strong muscles as they devoured the sight of a strong, lightly tanned chest fluttering with every breath. Rosy lips curved into a smile, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of that body, inhaling the earthy scent and relaxing. Deep blue eyes fluttered open at the movement, that body tensing, before that gaze softened, and proud lips curled in smile.

"Good morning," he whispered voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning," she repeated just as softly as she pondered the mystery that was fate.

* * *

 

It had been a hot summer day with deep blue skies filled with fluffy clouds that would make Shikamaru envious scattered across that expanse in a small respite from the powerful rays of the sun. While the Nara might have very well been enjoying his day lazing around the grass in Konohagakure, the same could not be said for Haruno Sakura. No, Sakura did not have it easy on this beautiful, yet devastatingly hot day, instead she had to work.

Granted, the majority of her job really consisted of nothing, but that was beside the point. Relations between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning were tense at best and the current Hokage, (none other than her  _shishou_ ), was determined that relations be strengthened so that the two hidden villages could forge more of an alliance and less of a truce. Thus when the Raikage's beloved granddaughter fell ill Haruno Sakura was ordered on a mission to heal said granddaughter. It wasn't a hard job, in fact, it was ridiculously easy for a medic of her caliber, but it was long and it was necessary.

The granddaughter had not caught a common cold, thus the Raikage's great distress, but her ailment was in no way life threatening if treated properly. In fact, a week taking Sakura's  medicines and a few checkups every morning and evening, and the adorable little blonde-haired girl was as good as cured. Of course Sakura couldn't leave. It was her duty as Tsunade's apprentice and surrogate daughter that she remain as an ambassador of sorts until the little girl was 100% back to perfect health. Thus her current situation.

It was boring.

Three days had passed since she had mixed the proper medicine and informed the medics of Kumogakure how and when to administer it, so other than a half hour check up in the morning and the evening, and the formal dinners with the Raikage and politicians, Sakura was free to do whatever she liked.

Unfortunately there wasn't much to do.

She couldn't train in Kumo. There was a chance that any jutsu she showed during training might be copied and used against Konoha should relations go sour, but, most of all the nin were constantly glaring at her, their eyes boring into her and exclaiming that she was an intruder to their world. Thus Sakura had taken to traveling out of Kumo to train in the vast wilderness.

It was nice... in a _rustic_ sort of way.

At the moment, the pink-haired kunoichi was sitting by the banks of a river, her feet dangling in the water as she calmed her breathing after her latest training session. Sakura sighed. It really was a beautiful day. The sun filtered in through the trees as though they were stained glass, painting the grassy earth with shaking patches of light and making the water glitter beautifully as it rushed by, babbling to its self as it broke against the rocks.

 _Kami,_ she thought to herself,  _if only it weren't so hot_. Leaning down, she cupped her hands and splashed her face and neck with cool water.  _That feels good..._

Granted she did live in the land of Fire, one of the hottest lands of all aside from the land of Wind (how Gaara managed in so much black she didn't know), but today the sun seemed to have little mercy and a light sheen of sweat glistened against her pale skin. Lying back, she tried to get comfortable in her little shady spot, her feet still dangling in the water, and closed her eyes. If it weren't so hot she might have done like Shikamaru and cloud gazed, it was a relaxing hobby, she had to admit, but as it was the sounds of birds twittering happily among themselves filled her ears and lulled her into a shallow sleep.

Nearly an hour had passed when Sakura suddenly jolted awake. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in a smooth movement and looked around.  _It was still day,_  she noted to herself,  _I must not have been asleep long..._  It was odd, she thought to herself, that she had woken so abruptly, and in a moment of shinobi-characteristic paranoia she sent out her senses to feel any chakra.

 _There!_ She thought suddenly. There was a faint hint of chakra- a shinobi no doubt suppressing all but the barest amount of chakra. Darting away to hide amongst the trees, she abandoned her comfortable spot for safety and furiously suppressed her chakra, making her all but invisible.

 _Now to see who's there_ , she thought wryly, knowing that it might simply be a Kumo nin, but then again it could not. The cold metal of the kunai pressed into her hand as she gripped it tight, her other hand near her pouch fingering a shuriken. Leaning against the tree, attempting to blend into the foliage she eyed the clearing she had been in a moment ago. Nothing yet...

A wind blew, rustling the leaves as the shuddered with its force, and the flapping of wings could be heard faintly. A bird she wondered? Could it simply be one of those great birds? She frowned in thought but remained in position, it was better to be safe than sorry. Suddenly Sakura heard a distinctive pop and a blur of black fell from the sky to land near the river. Jade eyes widened.  _Akatsuki!_

The man moved, grunting lightly to himself as he crouched near the river, pulling down the high collar of his cloak and pocketing his scope as he bent to both drink and splash his face. Red clouds gleamed ominously amongst the deep black of the cloak, a sharp contrast to the bright blonde hair cascading down the man's face. At least Sakura thought it was a man, she had never seen a female Akatsuki and somewhere in her mind there was a tickling of memory threatening to remind her of something... But what was it?

"Damn heat, _un_!"The man grunted to himself as he splashed more water on himself before looking about him, certifying to himself that he was alone, before proceeding to unzip the cloak. Sakura's eyes narrowed, now she remembered! Deidara! It was Deidara the bastard who killed Gaara! Fury blazed in her eyes and she watched, waiting for the perfect moment. That bastard was good as dead!

"Stupid cloak," the blonde mumbled to himself,"Akatsuki couldn't pick a better color, un! I'm dying with this black." Carefully he dipped his feet into the water, allowing a sigh to escape him as his body instantly cooled, the open cloak billowing lightly to reveal a customary fishnet shirt worn by so many shinobi. He closed his eyes, or rather the one visible eye, and relaxed as much as might be expected in enemy territory, his position much like the one Sakura had been only moments ago.

 _Now!_ She told herself inwardly, seeing his lapse in wariness. Her fingers blurred in sudden movement of seals a moment before she rapidly threw _shuriken_ at her oblivious opponent.

Deidara really didn't know what the hell was happening. One moment he was relaxing, soaking up some of the water's coolness and the next he was dodging shuriken. Damn hunter nins, he thought he had lost them weeks ago. With precise movements, the blonde dodged the offending weapons, flicking someone of them away with a kunai when suddenly there was a pop, and one furious kunoichi was on him. Deftly he twirled away, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through him and the ground where he was standing a moment before shattered to form a wide crack in the earth.

 _Damn_  he thought to himself as the mouths on his hands began furiously molding clay,  _that is one strong kunoichi, I'll have to avoid those fists of hers un._  Still even in battle he was an artist and that part of admitted reluctantly that her attack truly was a work of art.

Sakura frowned furiously, as she noticed that her attack had missed him. If she had hit him it would have been a killing blow. Then again, she did not seriously expect to kill an Akatsuki that easily. Rage burning in her eyes she glared at him, gasping in shock as she saw a bird launch itself at her, her eyes caught his and he grinned wildly before pressing his fingers together.

"Katsu!"  _Oh shit,_ she thought as she swiftly twirled away as the harmless looking bird exploded.

"Chukuso!" She growled as the force of the blast splintered the surrounding trees. One second late and that would have been her. Narrowed eyes flew to the spot the nin had been moments ago only to find nothing.

 _Shit!_  She thought again before the nin materialized behind her.

"You should be more careful who you play with, un," he stated as he drew a kunai along the line of her neck, slitting her throat. He grinned in victory only to be rewarded with a pop as he found himself clutching a log. Damn, he hated close range combat. If only he could take it to the skies...

Deidara smirked to himself, flicking his long blonde hair as he searched the area with a mad gleam in his eyes. This would definitely prove fun, if only it weren't so damned hot! The little kunoichi was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened suddenly as he leapt away as a hand broke through the ground to grasp his retreating foot and pulled him down forcefully.

 _A Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu..._  "Damn it, un!"He growled, "let go!" As he struggled to free his leg, his hands moving in a flurry as they formed signs.

Suddenly the ground trembled, closing in on the kunoichi, forcing her to move out from beneath the ground. Grasping tighter on his leg, she used his body to fling upwards, and with a powerful kick separated herself from him. The sickening crack of bone greeted her attempt, as the nin cursed. Landing against a tree, she anchored herself to it, eyes trained on the nin as he did the same on the other side of the clearing.

"Oi, Pinky," he called to her, his voice taunting despite his pain."Katsu!" Sakura's eyes gaped as she twirled around, only to find the tree she was currently anchored on crawling with bugs.

 _Kami!_ She thought, flinging away a moment too late as the blast caught her. It singed both her clothing and skin though she narrowly missed more fatal damage. Fingers moving rapidly, she disappeared in a shower of petals, leaving the blonde nin scanning the area warily.

Their fight continued, both incredible and simple jutsu following one after the other as the blonde attempted to keep the fight at a long distance range and the kunoichi fought to keep it close range. It really was a pain, and the sun seemed unrelenting, the cloud coverage having parted to expose both of them to the hot rays.

Blue eyes narrowed as Deidara darted from the tree, his hands already molding more clay. The kunoichi was proving to be more of a challenge than expected, but she was no hunter nin, that was apparent by her outfit. Yet... there was a niggling feeling inside him. Hadn't he seen her somewhere before? Yes, that was it! She was the one who killed Sasori-danna.

He ground his teeth, what was her name again? That white haired bastard had said it. Hana? Haruka? No, wait... it was Sakura. Right? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore, but he now at least he knew why she might want to kill him. Crouching amongst the leaves of a tree he tried to sense her.

 _Where oh where was the little kunoichi?_  Sweat trickled down his back; if only he had his bird he could have the advantage, instead of hiding in wait for an attack. But damn, all the trees wouldn't make it easy for him to take flight on his enormous bird and if he approached a clearing, he had no doubt that the kunoichi would attack. Moving his hands discreetly, he allowed a multitude of clay creatures so scamper across the earth. He might not be able to see the kunoichi but they might, and when they found her it would be a blast... literally!

A kunai launched itself at him suddenly, and with practiced movements he plucked it from the air even as he sprinted away from his previous position. Glancing at the weapon in hand, he swallowed, before hurling it as quickly as he could. Exploding notes! Still he was caught the explosion, his perfect hair singed.

Immediately the kunoichi was on him, forcing him to dodge wildly even as he attempted to rain his own attack as she tried to beat him with chakra-enhanced limbs. Thinking to himself, he had to admit, the kunoichi did know how to fight!

 _Slippery bastard!_ Sakura thought as she attempted to destroy the nin before her, and yet he was doing an amazing job at dodging her. She growled, as he managed to place a few blows, knocking the breath from her body, as one of her hands began forming seals.

" _Kanashibari no Jutsu_ ", she snarled only to be interrupted as a kunai flew at her, the original person she had been fighting somehow having been replaced with a  _bushin_. Panting, she twirled, furiously searching for her enemy, her movements growing slightly more sluggish from chakra use, heat, and her injuries.

Deidara grunted, his ribs aching painfully from the blow she had given him as he watched the kunoichi from his hiding spot. Sweat dripped down his brow. It was way too hot for fighting. Why the hell did the little Konoha nin decide she wanted to fight him now? Didn't she know he was dangerous? He sighed. Idiot kunoichi! His blue eyes watched eagerly as the kunoichi decided to dart away, her movements swift.

 _Only a little more, a little to the left,_  he thought inwardly cheering,  _Yes!_ With a harsh tug he pulled on the near invisible wires he had laid about the area while running, catching her legs in his hold, and causing the pink-haired woman to crash to the ground. He grinned, chuckling. Now that was fun!

Glancing towards her legs, Sakura immediately noticed the wires and cursed her stupidity. Moving, she tried fruitlessly to free herself, the sharp wire biting into her skin. Damn! As if it couldn't get any worse she could see the blonde only feet away from her grinning manically as he began forming seals.

 _Shit! Shit!_  She thought as she recognized the signs.  _The Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_  Eyes moving frantically she tried to think of a way to save herself. Yes! She thought as something suddenly occurred to her and her hands moved in a flurry.

" _Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"She hissed to herself as the fire began racing down the length of wire. If she had planned this right! Steeling herself she forced her eyes to stay open as a wild cyclone of water raced towards her, its thrashing depths capturing the stunned Deidara, whom in an effort to save himself released the wires, and extinguishing the fire before it consumed her. _Crazy pyromaniac!_

Panting she flipped back onto her feet, taking a taijustu stance as she watched her hurling cyclone destroy the surrounding area. She's bet anything that the Akatsuki had managed to escape. She didn't dare hope that he had died in her attack, not after learning from Kakashi how he managed to explode and still remain alive... That really  _was_  something. Grasping her injured arm, she contemplated healing herself as her cyclone began to die down to reveal...nothing.

 _Shimata!_ She cursed, her ears catching the shuffling of leaves over the soft roar of the river. A fleet of clay bugs jumped at her, exploding in a devastating burst of blue and reds as they destroyed the surrounding area, earth flying around her, and trees fragmenting. Dancing away she managed to spare herself the brunt of the blow but could not avoid being hit completely, as yet another part of her body grew singed and she gained a gaping wound along her leg for her efforts.

Grimacing she drew chakra into her hands and dashed towards the nin whom had exposed himself by throwing a number of shuriken. It had been a really really stupid idea to engage an Akatsuki. Really what the hell had she been thinking!? Starting a furious rain of taijustu attacks on the blonde, cutting him with medic techniques even as she dodged his own.

Both nin moved elegantly, swiftly, despite their injured bodies and low chakra levels as they moved in a savage dance, one throwing a kick or punch only to have the other dodge and do so in turn. It was beautiful in a feral sort of way. Cuts seemed to appear on both their bodies in sudden, spurts of thin red lines marring pale and tanned skin. Sakura's hands moved rapidly in a pseudo-imitation of the Hyuuga as she attempted to shut down parts of the chakra circulatory system using her medical knowledge.

"Bitch!" The nin growled as he found himself unable to draw chakra into his hand and therefore making him incapable of using his bloodline limit. Sakura grinned, a flash of teeth, even as she ducked, dodging one of his kicks. The two seemed to go one for a while, minutes ticking by as their bodies grew slick with sweat and blood as they continued their dangerous dance.

Suddenly, Sakura faltered, a moment of blackness swamping her vision which Deidara took great advantage of, kicking her legs out from beneath her as he pressed a kunai to her pale, unmarred skin of her neck.

* * *

 

 _ureshisou ni kao o miagete shita wo hawasenagara_  
_afuredashita amai mitsu no naka de hebi to tawamure_

_You raise you head, looking so happy as you spout flattery and grovel  
Playing with the snake inside of the overflowing sweet honey_

* * *

 

 _Oh God,_  Sakura thought as she stared into the bright blue eyes of her enemy, her body securely pinned beneath his, the fishnet pattern of his clothing biting into the bared skin of her stomach from where her dark red shirt had dragged upwards,  _this is it. I'm going to die._

Her legs were securely pinned beneath his, both arms caught in one of his hands, the teeth of one of the mouths lingering threatening over one of her wrists, and the _kunai_ at her throat. If she tried to escape he would kill her one way or another. Shaking lightly, she tried to summon up all her determination and tried to remain staring straight into his eyes. She would face death with courage!

Catching his breath, Deidara stared at the kunoichi beneath him as he held the cold blade to her throat. His sky blue eyes traced her features noticing the steely determination in her gaze, the resignation, the pride, before noting the color of her hair, an exotic pink so strange he wondered distantly if she dyed it as the adrenaline began to die down in his body and the battle fever began to shift. Looking at her, feeling the smaller, feminine frame of her body against him he wondered how such a weak looking kunoichi could be so powerful.

She was like one of his creations, deceptively harmless-looking only to cause a beautiful, powerful explosion as they destroyed everything. Staring into her determined face, sweat gleaming on her pale skin, Deidara didn't know what came over him, but he felt the sudden urge to kiss her, and so he did. He  _was_  an artist after all, and his art was all about passion and sudden impulses; they always yielded the most beautiful explosions.

Shock zinged through Sakura's body as she felt warm lips press against her own, she had been expecting the killing blow when she felt him move, but this... Heat bubbled inside her, blossoming in her veins and she gasped, lips parting under his, allowing his tongue to invade the wet cavern that was her mouth, exploring with a passion she had never experienced, and then she was kissing him back, carried by an inexplicable compulsion, (later she would blame it on the heat and shock).

The blonde growled against her lips they parted and she responded to him, her green eyes closing. Her small tongue swirled against his, the movements hungry and yet inexperienced and he smirked into the kiss, his body pressing harder against hers. Beneath him the little kunoichi writhed as he ground into her harder, the kunai falling away from him, unnoticed by both.

* * *

 

 _mune wo furimidashite_  
_yubi de moteasonde_  
_nureta kuchi wo boku ni tsukidashite_

 _Waving your chest_  
And playing with your finger  
You thrust your wet mouth at me

* * *

 

Deftly tanned fingers moved against the skin of her neck in a surprisingly gentle caress as his mouth continued to devour her, before trailing down, moving to slide beneath the fabric of her shirt, wet with sweat and blood. Wantonly, Sakura moaned, unsure of why she was reacting in such a way but not caring at the moment, the heat, the kiss, the fading adrenaline stealing away her ability to think as she gave in to the fire growing in her. A fire the shinobi above her stoked with a finesse belonging only to a pyromaniac.

Blue eyes grew half-lidded as he drank in the sound of her moan, his fingers pulling down the troublesome zipper on her shirt as he shifted slightly to drag it all the way down.  _There_ , he thought hazily as his hand skimmed the soft skin of her stomach and he abandoned the sweetness of her mouth to kiss her chin before moving to the curve of her neck. Sakura gasped, the sensation of his lips caressing the skin of her neck sending shivers through her body, his wet tounge gliding in a sensual dance to taste her sweat so that tugged against his hand, suddenly reminding him of his hold on her so that the teeth once threatening began to nibble deliciously on the delicate skin of her wrists, soothing the harsher touch of teeth with the tounge and thin lips.

 _"Kami_ ," she breathed as her thoughts scattered further and her body began to heat. Some stranger had taken over her body, turning it against her. She should be fighting, resisting. Or better yet, using the opportunity to strike. Instead all she could do was moan and arch as Deidara's fingers tugged her bindings, loosening them so that he could slip his hand between the strips and cup one firm breast, testing it weight before moving on to the other. The sensations were so intense!

* * *

 

_yakusoku ha atsui kuchizuke ni_

_You make a promise with your hot kiss_

* * *

 

Shifting, Deidara kissed each collar bone, peppering Sakura's pale skin with red love-bites as his mouth trailed downward to meet with the hand that was currently tweaking a pert nipple. Gazing down on the flustered kunoichi Deidara could not help but admire her beauty, her breasts heaving with each breath, so pale compared to his own sun-kissed skin. Releasing her breast, he tugged the bindings off more, the teeth of his hand tearing through the material where it refused to yield to leave both breasts completely bare to his gaze and blue eyes darkened. Lowering his head he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, allowing the mouth on his hand to follow suit and tearing a sharp, shuddering moan from Sakura as her hips surged against him, and she gave in to sensation.

The fire inside her grew stronger, threatening to consume her as she felt something tight and hot coil within her belly and her body throb as she felt the twin sensation of two mouths pulling sweetly on the sensitive flesh of her breasts even as a third mouth began a foray down her arm, placing wet kisses to the skin, soothing the sharp sting of a wound with a gentle tongue before continuing downwards. The moment her hands came free, Sakura immediately entangled them into the dangerous shinobi's blonde tresses pulling on them hard enough to cause him to move off her breast and grunt, before grinding into her hips.

 _This kunoichi is too much_ , Deidara thought as his body grew painfully hard and he ground against her, his mouth abandoning her breast only to be replaced by this other hand as he kissed his way down her body. Her skin was salty with sweat and yet sweet in some way, each new mark placed upon her pale skin thrilling him in some primitive way so that his body grew hotter, needier and his emotions began to sprawl out of control.

 _Poison_. It had to be a poison she thought as her body shivered. Something with aphrodisiac qualities. It had to be.

She gasped, arching as he artfully, he swirled his tongue into her belly button. She tugged onto his hair harder. Smirking against her skin, he allowed his hands to bite her nipples lightly, earning him another delicious needy sound form the kunoichi before he continued downward only to frown. Her medic's skirt and shorts were in the way. Drawing a hand from her breast despite her sharp cry of protest, he searched for the kunai that until that point had lain forgotten. Seeing the weapon, some of the fog lifted from Sakura's mind and she began to panic. Noticing this, Deidara quickly placed a kiss on her stomach, whispering,

"It's okay, it's okay, un" until she stopped moving, still tense, but gaze unsure. Instinct told her to be careful, and yet the heat inside her coaxed her to have faith. Flashing her apologetic smile, which the kunoichi didn't quite understand in her current state of mind, the blonde shinobi swiftly tugged down the zipper of her medic's skirt and tore through her shorts with precise swipes of the kunai so that the material rolled easily off her body, carrying her underwear with it, and exposing her to his gaze.

* * *

 

_kairaku ha mou tomerarenai_

_The pleasure cannot be stopped_

* * *

 

Instantly, Sakura attempted to close her legs, virginal embarrassment causing her to break away enough to protest. "No," she begged weakly, her voice betraying her desire for him to do just the opposite. This was madness. Pure madness, she thought, as her teeth bit into his throat. In response the blonde only gave her  one of his customarily smug grins, and returned his hand to her breasts, teasing her furiously her skin flushed, her body ached, and she forgot exactly why she had protested in the first place. Gazing down he carefully-being mindful of his broken ribs-used his legs to further part her own, exposing the throbbing pink flesh to his eager blue eyes.

 _A natural pink_ , he thought with a chuckle. His pupils dilated further under the force of his desire, the black consuming the darkened blue, as he noticed how her flesh glistened. Eager, he suppressed a groan of his own and bent his head towards her kissing her.

"Deidara!," Sakura all but screamed as she felt his tongue lap at her at the same time that his hands devoured the flesh of her chest, her green eyes closing as her body began to thrash under the sensory assault as he lightly bit her clitoris. A shuddered racked through the shinobi's body and a groan did escape him this time as he heard his name from her lips, and he increased the force of his assault, his tongue moving to thrust against her, the spicy scent of her enticing him.

Sakura writhed, her body twisting under the force of what she was feeling. It was too much. Far too much. She was going to burn up!  Explode. Die. But oh what a death it would be!

Caught in an impulsive desire, Sakura seized one of the hands torturing her breasts and brought it up to her lips, kissing the mouth there as furiously as she had the one attached to his head.

The shinobi's reaction was instantaneous and frenzied. No one had ever done that to him before and it caused something even more wild and untamed to surge through him, causing him to suddenly feel too hot so that he brought the other hand down to play with the pearl between the kunochi's legs, causing her to gasp and writhe and shatter as she orgasmed with a scream.

* * *

 

_hikisaita karada wo furuwase_

_nukegara ni sayonara wo tsugete..._

_The torn flesh quivers_

_Say goodbye to the empty husk..._

* * *

 

Seized by the intensity of her first real orgasm, Sakura hardly noticed when Deidara moved away from her to furiously attempt to discard his own clothes, tearing his pants in his haste and mussing his hair as he tossed away his shirt, completely forgetting about the intricate black seal crossing over the right half of his chest.

"Shit," He cursed softly with a wince as his movement upset his wounds, before he proceeded to finish removing his clothing in a slower fashion. Mindful of the kunoichi's comfort, he carefully placed his cloak on the ground and shifted Sakura so that she was now laying on it. Her jade orbs opened, staring at him unfocusedly as he lowered himself to the ground.

"So beautiful, un," he said softly, gazing upon her nude form glistening under the suns light. And in his eyes she truly was in that moment, her body covered in love bites and the wounds of battle, her chest heaving, and her green eyes unfocused; a testament of strength a lithe beauty. Filled with a sudden tenderness and sense of adoration, the usually violent nin gently kissed her legs in a near reverent manner, worshiping her body with his lips even as his own body raged with its own need. His movements slow despite the insistent, near insane desire to move quickly.

His lips were smooth and warm as they moved over her, tracing a long line up her legs to place a gentle kiss to the soft pocket of her hip before continuing their languid stroll upwards until he met her mouth again. The blonde could hardly control himself, his body shaking with the strength of will it took to continue teasing her even as his length strained now in the air.  _Oh_

 _Kami,_ Sakura thought, the fiery passion within her rising again while somewhere deep within her, she felt part of her heart melt under the tender caresses. Even half-coherent the thought came unbidden, that perhaps this is what it might feel like to be loved. Giving a last hard nip to her shoulder, the blonde caught her lips with his in a hungry kiss and settled himself between her legs, his hands at her sides growing rougher.

* * *

 

_karamitsuita kumo no nagai teashi ni dakarenagara_

_While being held entwined in the legs of the spider_

* * *

 

He brushed her, and she gasped, breaking away from the hungry kiss and stared at him. Deidara looked up, mildly annoyed that she had stopped kissing him, when he caught sight of her eyes.

Her expression was lust filled, of course, but there, shinning in her eyes was the slight fear and panic of an innocent, and despite himself he wanting to comfort her, and gently he kissed her in a silent attempt to ease her fear. It didn't quite work, but gradually she relaxed, and with a grin he allowed a hand to catch her nipple as he kissed her forcefully, earning a shudder from her.

Pleased that she was distracted he rubbed himself against her wetness, the tip of him bumbling against the little nub between her legs for a second and causing her to raise her hips wildly, and his control snapped. Mouths devouring her he braced himself more carefully on his one arm and thrust forcefully into her.

* * *

 

_boku no ue de aegi kurushimu koto wo motometsuzukeru_

_Above me, you keep demanding that I gasp painfully for you_

* * *

 

Sakura jerked violently, releasing a jagged yowl into his mouth as he embedded himself into her wet warmth, his thick length pushing through her tight flesh; it hurt. Immediately Deidara saw his error, but the fire in him was too hot to be ignored. Attempting to gain control, he slowly slid out of her before moving in just as slowly, his teeth gritted as he allowed one of his hands to move downwards to lick the nip between her legs. Instantly she felt her spasm, her slick walls gripping him impossibly tight as he began to hasten his rhythm. Whimpering Sakura lifted her hips to his attempting to thrust even as her lower body was pinned.

* * *

 

_hageshiku odori kurue_

_Go mad with the savage dance,_

* * *

 

"More!" She moaned trapped by the fury of their dance. She didn't care anymore. Didn't care that it was treason. That the man before her could just as easily kill her as kiss her. Something had slipped into her blood driving her insane.

Deidara growled, the sound of her whimpering pitching his desire to new hights and he began thrusting harder, his movements faster and harsher as he entombed himself in her flesh again and again in answer to her demand, the words beautiful escaping his lips like a mantra as he stared into her face, contorting under the onslaught of pleasure-pain he was forcing her to endure. She was beautiful, a true work of art, and Deidara knew, he just knew that she would be a masterpiece when she exploded.

* * *

 

_modae sakebeba ii_

_Writhe and cry out in agony_

* * *

 

Blonde hair fell in a damp curtain around their faces as the blonde bent to place forceful kisses along the kunoichi's jaw, giving her a necklace of small red marks so that she her moans grew fell like music from her parted, puffy lips. The sensations were so intense to Sakura. Her whole body felt tense, rippled with pleasure as the undulating movement of the nin combined with his caresses drew her further and further from thought and deeper and deeper into passion. Pale green eyes stared admiringly even in her haze, admiring the powerful ripping of his muscles as he moved, the toned abs, the strong arms, the fit chest; he was gorgeous beneath that cloak.

Gasping sharply her gaze was broken as her entire body began shuddering majestically as the nin shifted slightly, hitting a spot deep within her that made her see stars before her vision. God, it was so incredible, so consuming, so beautiful, she felt as though she would die from the sensory overload. She could feel his hard length bumping against her cervix as he gave a particularly hard thrust and could feel an exquisite, painful pleasure of her body grasping his length, stretching as he tortured her in a way no other had ever before.

"Deidara!" Her voice rose in a sharp, breathless wail as she could feel herself climbing to unforeseen heights, the twisting pressure promising an orgasm far more intense than the last. She being consumed by his fire, and she couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

 

_honoo ni dakarenagara kieteyuke_

_Vanish away as you're embraced by flame_

* * *

 

Deidara grinned, feral, his teeth gleaming as he continued to move, the sun's rays causing their bodies to gleam so that the light shattered and rippled in a rolling dance. Hearing his name spilling from his lips he grunted, forcing his eyes to remain open as he felt her fragment beneath him, her strong muscles pulling him towards that invisible edge to plummet towards an explosive ending. He shouted. There, there was that gorgeous reaction he was searching for: the pale kunoichi's face contorting as she cried out and her entire body was racked with shudders, her hands coming up to tear at his skin as the force of her passion overwhelmed her. It was divine-perhaps one of the best works of art he had ever had a hand in creating.

Collapsing half onto her he allowed one breathless word to fall from his lips as he gave a Cheshire like grin, "Bang!"

They lay like that for a while, their strong bodies entwined as they learned to breathe again, living in the moment where they were not shinobi and kunoichi, Konoha and Akatsuki, but simply Sakura and Deidara, woman and man. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed, her entire body feeling terribly heavy as she was overcome with exhaustion and a light, heavy-headed feeling. Moving sluggishly, she turned, her body instinctively seeking to snuggle against the body half on her and half at her side.  _So warm..._ she thought drowsily, a yawn escaping her lips.

Feeling her movement, Deidara stiffened, his movement completely unnoticed by the pink-haired nin, and gazed down at the woman beneath him. Blue eyes softened as he gazed upon her, seeing her so incredibly vulnerable near him, an S-class criminal. Suddenly it struck him that what he had done, what  _they_ had just done would be considered undeniably wrong, he should just grab a kunai right now and end her life this moment, and yet he couldn't some part of him was touched by her, this fierce kunoichi whom could stand her own against him and whom had helped him create some of the most beautiful art.

Disentangling himself from her he carefully move off her, his wounds now aching fiercely as both adrenaline and afterglow faded.

"Itai!"He hissed as his movement strained his side, causing his injured ribs to burn painfully. Forcing himself to stand he began looking for his hastily discarded clothing, his movement catching the attention of the kunoichi. Green eyes shot open and Sakura groaned. Looking around she caught sight of the blonde now dressing and gasped.

 _Shimata!_  She thought as the full force of what had just happened hit her. Forcing away her exhaustion she frantically searched for her shirt, pressing the material to her nude body with one hand as she held a kunai up with the other.

"What the hell?!"She exclaimed, her voice coming out hoarser than she expected.

Blue eyes turned to her filled with a half playful half annoyed light. "What?" He asked looking at her weakling hold a kunai in front of her as if she could actually hurt him in her state.

"We...You...I..."She stuttered, her mind unable to come up with the proper words.

"Had sex?"He offered casually, as though there was nothing wrong with the picture at all, an annoying smirk set on his features, taunting her. Her face flushed, she blushed furiously, the red moving down to color even her chest, and Deidara laughed in amusement.

"What?" She demanded, anger giving her voice force."What's so funny?"

"You're so cute, un."He replied with a laugh, wincing slightly as it pained him. "Your pink all over now!" If possible her blush grew darker, earning another laugh from the blonde as she brandished her kunai.

"Put that away, yeah" he said with a wave of the hand as he zipped his pants and began searching for his shirt."It's not like you can hurt me." Chagrined, she allowed the kunai to fall-he was right- and instead preoccupied herself with putting on her clothes. She had managed to zip up her shirt and place her skirt on when she searched for her shorts and underwear only to find them in torn.

"Damn it!"She hissed at him as she stood, her frustration killing her embarrassment."Couldn't you have kept them in one piece?"

Deidara grinned as he pulled on his cloak, leaving it unzipped. "They were in the way, un" He responded, not the least bit bothered.

Giving up Sakura made a few hand signs and shrunk the torn items, placing them into her pockets as she fastened her weapon and medical pouches back on. Concentrating, Sakura preformed a few more hand signs and with a puff of smoke she appeared to be wearing her full apparel.

 _Hopefully the genjutsu will last until I can take a bath,_  she thought as she felt the stickiness between her thighs. Thank god she was on the birth control all kunoichi were recommended to take after a certain age. She wasn't sure how she could get away with birthing a baby with tiny mouths on its hands in nine months. Everyone would know. Attempting to put on her shoes, Sakura tripped, and immediately Deidara was there steadying her.

"How did you get to be a kunoichi, un, when you can't even put on your shoes?" He asked his voice teasing and eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Urusai!"She yelled, miffed, giving him a punch to the arm that had she been at even half her usual capacity would have hurt, but now barely stung. "Baka" she continued under her breath. He laughed, the moment reminding her of her interactions with Naruto and she was suddenly struck by the normalcy of their actions.

They were acting like they were friends or at least amiable acquaintances when only a few hours ago they were trying to kill each other. Then again... only a few short minutes ago they were as intimately locked as any two people could ever be. Damn, life was weird.

Combing through his long blond hair with his fingers, Deidara attempted to make the disheveled mess somewhat presentable before putting on his scope. Turning to her he watched as she tried to walk awkwardly, the result of their activities clear in her pained movements. Sighing, he picked her up, earning him a sharp squeal.

"Put me down!"Sakura demanded, arms flailing as he held her tighter.  _Kami_ had she underestimated him? He was an S-class nin, it was possible that what had happened had meant absolutely nothing to him and now he was going to carry her off somewhere to kill or take hostage. At that thought she struggled harder.

"Ow, dammit! Relax," he said as her struggling upset his wounds, "I'm not going to hurt you, un. You can't walk like that so I'm going to carry you, yeah." Eyes narrowing, she tried to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Deciding at last that he was, she allowed herself to relax. Carefully he walked towards the river where their whole fight began.

"So where to?"He asked her, and she gazed upon his suspiciously, causing him to laugh internally. Yup, she was a true ninja.

"Just the edge of the forest," she said carefully."From there I can get to Kumo."

He eyed her questioning, as though wondering why she was going to kumo, but didn't ask. Dipping his hand into his pouch, he allowed himself to extract some clay then remembered she had done something to his arms.

"Sakura, un" He began, and she looked at him, startled that he knew her name."Could you, you know, undo whatever the hell you did to my arms?" Frowning she looked into his blue eyes radiating an awkward nervousness. It was obvious he didn't like asking for things.

 _Kami she was helping an Akatsuki,_  she thought.  _If anyone found out she would be screwed._   _At least it's not as bad as fucking him!_  Her inner self jibbed vulgarly. Sighing she tentatively raised a glowing hand to him, and he stiffened, trusting her and yet experience telling him to be wary. Immediately he felt a soothing warmth seep through him and felt his chakra running properly again.

"Thanks, un."He grunted and allowed the hand to begin molding clay. Tossing the small sculpture out the blonde made a hand sign with his free hand, the sculpture immediately transforming into a large bird.

"I'm riding on that?"Sakura said skeptically, part of her worried about how things were going and the other part curious as to know what it felt like to fly.

"Yeah." He responded simply, leaping up agley to seat himself on the bird. "Hold tight!"He ordered, and they were suddenly sweeping up towards the sky. Sakura gripped onto his shirt tightly, finally noticing the odd tattoo on his chest, and she fought the desire to ask, instead turning to gaze up at the endless blue of sky above them and the beauty of the forest beneath.

"Wow!" The blonde cast a glance towards her, smirking, she was undoubtedly incredibly powerful and a capable assassin, but she also seemed unexpectedly innocent for their line of work. It was refreshing.

After only a few moments, Deidara began to descend, carefully placing a genjutsu about himself until he reached the line of trees.

"Here we are, un," he said helping the kunoichi down.

"Thank you," she replied cautiously, gazing around awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say in this type of situation. It was by far the weirdest one she had ever been in. "So..."She started."I guess from here we're enemies again right?"

Uncharacteristically serious, Deidara looked at her, one hand on his flapping mount. "I guess so," he responded, his beautifully dark voice unusually flat. For some reason the thought of being her enemy didn't really appeal to him. Maybe it was because he had thoroughly ravished her moment ago.

Or maybe it was because the beautiful kunoichi standing there before him, her pink hair stark against the green forestry, had managed to awaken a part of him no other women ever had since he became a missing nin, heck maybe even in his whole life... He wasn't sure."Yeah..."

Sakura gazed upon the blonde nin whom had been her lover, and she had to admit he was gorgeous, albeit he reminded her a bit of Ino with the hairstyle and he was rather feminine, but he was attractive and she knew without a doubt he was male. Seeing him clutch his side, she was overcome with the urge to help him.

 _Should I?_  she thought.  _Oh hell,_  her inner responded, _after what we've done helping him is the least of our problems._ Unamused at her inner's ability to state the obvious, she agreed with her nonetheless, and stepping forward she placed a hand over his.

"What the?"He started, startled, and she motioned for him to be quiet, her hand glowing as she closed her eyes, allowing her chakra to seep into him, healing him enough that it wouldn't pain him as much, and he sighed. Staring at her, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes, he asked her, "Why did you do that, un?"

Returning his stare she smiled. "Because I wanted to. I didn't heal it fully," she warned, "so don't stress yourself, but this should make the pain more bearable." Stepping back she prepared to leave. "Goodbye Deidara."

The blonde shivered, this was the first time she said his name aside from... Replaying her divine explosion, he smirked, proud of his achievement and with a rapid movement appeared at her side.

Grasping her head in his hands his kissed her, shocking the kunoichi whom had already been walking towards Kumo and convinced of their parting. Breaking the kiss he grinned at her before, "Art is a bang, yeah", and he disappeared, already sailing into the sky when Sakura returned enough to herself to look back.

Touching her lips lightly with one hand, she began the long walk towards Kumo, her hands already moving over her body to try and heal some of her aches and pains. This was going to be a long mission.

Fortunately for Sakura when she finally arrived back at the room the Raikage allowed her to use during her stay there was no one present, and thus she safely managed to move through the halls and towards her room so that she could take a bath. Dropping her genjutu Sakura had been shocked at the number of love bites she had surrounding her body, and if the nin hadn't had three mouths she would of thought it impossible to accumulate so many in such a short space of time. Flushing at the memory of how the marks got there, Sakura shoot her head and grabbed her towel, heading from the private springs so that she could clean herself.

The rest of the days of Sakura's mission passed by blissfully and boringly. Nothing eventful happened, nothing interesting,( well aside from a bit of asking as to how that certain part of the forest became so destroyed, but after some convincing half-truths that was settled). It was the same pattern of checkups, training, dinners with dignitaries and higher ups, more checkups, a few pointers given here and there to the medics of Kumo, and then going to bed. Really tedious...but at long last the mission was over and Sakura was soon heading back towards

Konoha with gifts from the grateful Raikage and a letter sent to the Hokage speaking of her success and her imminent return. Courteous as ever, Sakura did accept being lavishly escorted until Lightning's edge. She had to admit, it was enjoyable being an ambassador of sort at times, however, her escort was only until Lightening and after that, it was better for her to travel alone, granted she would have to pass through Sound to get to Fire, but now that Orochimaru's was defeated it wasn't so bad. It would take perhaps another week if she moved at a swift pace with a few stops, for her to reach Konoha. Waving to her companions she began the trek back to Konohagakure.

Now over a week had passed since Sakura's little rendezvous with Deidara, and frankly the kunoichi expected to never see him again if she had her way. It would be too awkward to face him on the battlefield after what she had gone through and she wasn't sure she could fight him with her all.

Yes he was an S-class criminal, yes he was the bastard who used Gaara's body as a couch after helping him die, and yes he was Akatsuki, but in those moment's he was so achingly tender and so  _human_  that she couldn't look at him the same light.

It seemed that fate, however wanted to turn her life upside down again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first. More smut.

It was a cool afternoon, and it had just begun to drizzle lightly, and Sakura was just through the borders of Fire when in an odd stroke of chance, the unexpected struck again. After traveling for some time, Sakura had decided to stop just long enough to eat when suddenly a shadow fell over the area. At first she thought it was simply a cloud left from the rain, but that theory was quickly proven wrong as a rush of wind stirred the trees and was quickly followed by a loud crash.

Senses on high alert, Sakura had stalked towards the sound, creeping over wet foliage and the branches of trees that had broken off, she found herself staring at a rather large hole. Curiously she had stepped closer, weapons in hand, and body obscured by the trees, only to find something that shocked her. There in the hole appeared to be a mass of what had once been clay, but more importantly, there lay a shinobi with bright blonde hair dressed in an unmistakable cloak of red clouds.  _Deidara._

Before she knew it, Sakura had rushed towards the nin, her wet hair clinging to her forehead as it began to rain harder. Her gloved hands were immediately on his pulse, checking to see if he was alive. An unexpected wave of relief went through her as she found his heart beat, strong and steady. Drawing closer to him, she moved his face towards her, grabbing a small flashlight from her pack, and checked his eyes, pocketing the scope he worse as she checked his left eye. Damn, he was unconscious, and it looked as though he might have a concussion. Who the hell flew on a clay bird when it was going to rain?!?

 _Idiot!_ She thought even as she began to search for injuries. He was rather fortunate really, he had managed to dislocate one of his hips, fracture on his shins, and bruise various other parts of his body, from the height he had flow at, it was a miracle he hadn't died. Lips pursed in serious concentration, Sakura began the tedious task of healing him, her chakra seeping into his body to mend bones and heal tissue. Careful not to use too much chakra she then moved to his leg, grasping it tightly before pushing it back into place and soothing the affected area. Thankfully, for a medic of her skill, this was simple work and did not use up as much chakra as other more advanced techniques. Assured of his health, Sakura allowed herself to sit back and stare at him.

She really didn't expect to ever see him again, and she wondered what he was doing flying over Fire. Sighing again, she scooped up the unconscious nin and headed towards an inn, careful to conceal his clothing with an intricate genjutsu.  _It was a good thing I trained with Kurenai..._ She thought as she leapt away, disappearing in an endless sea of green and gray as the rain fell harder.

She had just committed treason again.

* * *

 

_ayamachi ha kurikaesaretemo_

_Even if the mistakes are repeated again_

* * *

 

 _Plip plop... plip plop..._  The soft tattoo of rain beating against the window filled his ears, luring him from the realm of unconsciousness. A warm, soft, safe feeling filled him and he smiled drowsily. Turning slightly, he tunneled deeper into the covers, allowing his cheek to rest against the soft pillow.

 _Wait_...he thought,  _pillow?_ Cracking open an eye he attempted to focus, finding himself staring at a pale white wall. Beside him he could see the dark brown of a wood bedside table and a simple lamp sitting upon it. Where was he? Frowning, Deidara tried to remember what happened. He recalled flying, that was clear, then it was raining and his bird was melting, the clay becoming slick and soft as it broke apart, forcing him to fall. He remembered cursing himself for his stupidity and arrogance for thinking he could beat the rain, at least it wasn't like Ame where it always rained, but still...), then looking at the ground, closing his eyes and preparing for impact...then nothing.

 _How the hell did I get here?_  He thought, his body shifting as his hands immediately went for his weapons, finding none and he gaped.  _What the hell?_

"I see you're awake." Deidara turned, the soft feminine voice registering as familiar even as his mind screamed at him that he was defenseless.  _Sakura_ , the name came unbidden to his mind as his sky blue eyes found themselves gazing upon the face of the pink-haired kunoichi meant to be his enemy dressed only in a large black shirt and shorts.

Immediately came the thought that perhaps she had captured him and brought him to Konoha, but then, why would he be lying in a comfortable bed and not locked in a cell being tortured for information? It didn't make sense. Really focusing on the room now he realized he must be in an inn, the sparse and yet neat amenities marking it a commercial place, a fair one compared to the hell holes he had stayed in, in one corner his cloak could be seen folded neatly, Sakura's customary attire hanging nearby. He wondered why he was here.

"You sure slept for a long time," Sakura continued after watching him trying to access his surroundings, a look of confusion on his face. Taking a cup from the small table in the far corner of the room, she walked towards him cautiously, coming to a stop beside the nin who was now watching her like a cornered animal.

"Here drink this," she replied setting the cup down on the bedside table."It's a medicinal tea, it should help you with some of the aches you might experience and help prevent a concussion." Staring at the proffered cup suspiciously, he gave a sniff, then deciding that if she wanted him dead she could have done it before, he sipped the tea.

It was surprisingly good for medicine.

"Seems we can't get enough of each other, un," he stated in a weak attempt at humor.

Sakura smiled wryly. "I guess so."

"So, un, why did you bring me here?"He asked awkwardly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, noticing that he still wore his usual garb."I thought we were enemies, yeah?"

An interesting expression crossed her face.

"We should be, but..."she trailed off, thinking, "I don't know, when I saw you, I just couldn't treat you like one." Running her fingers through her pink locks in part distress she moved to sit on one of the chairs at the table, still facing Deidara. The blonde seemed serious for a moment, contemplating before he broke into a grin.

"I don't think I could either, yeah." He responded, "I'd fight you, but I don't think I'd kill you."His eyes seemed to glow as a rapturous expression crossed his face. "You'd never be able to explode like that again, un." The kunoichi blushed, her face matching the color of her hair, and Deidara laughed, the merry sound breaking the strained tension that had been building up in the room.

"It's not funny!" Sakura defended, her face still scarlet, but secretly pleased that he the ice seemed to have broken. The blonde only grinned at her saucily before making himself more comfortable. Suddenly his stomach growled, and this time Sakura laughed at him, a short bust of sound as his cheeks tinged ever so slightly.

"So got anything to eat?" He asked as he pulled open one of the drawers on the bedside table, looking for his weapons and feeding his curiosity.

Rolling her eyes at him, she casually pointed to the drawer on which a small TV was sitting ."If you're looking for your pouches they're in there," she replied as she picked up the phone by the side of the bed.

"But you have to promise not to blow anything up or attack," she chided, "you're in enemy territory and I'm  _not_  going to be found harboring a dangerous criminal. "Her green eyes glinted dangerously, and looking at her Deidara swallowed the retort he was going to make.

_Damn woman could be scary._

"So what would you eat?" She asked tossing him the small menu provided, and he deftly caught it in one hand. Eyeing the small piece of paper he tossed it back to her.

"Anything's good, un." Looking at him skeptically, she shrugged, and proceeded to order them a couple of bento boxes, her funds were rather short after all and she was inwardly glad the nin didn't choose something expensive,(not that she would have bought it, but she didn't know why, but she didn't want to see him sad).

 _God dammit_ , she thought,  _is this what sex does to people?_

Shaking her head, she attempted to ignore the curious look those blue eyes were giving her and crossed to the corner of the room to extract a towel. "Here," she stated tossing him a towel, "you should take a bath. If you haven't noticed your rather dirty. The food should be here in ten minutes"

Looking down at himself, he hadn't, but he realized the kunoichi was right. Leaves were stuck in his beautiful hair and dried mud and blood clung to his clothes.  _Blood?_  He frowned, he didn't feel any injuries and the last time he had killed someone he had been careful to clean himself thoroughly, having another person's blood on your body really wasn't thrilling and it messed up his pretty boy image.

"Hey," he called as he stepped into the bathroom, and Sakura turned to look at him, laying the kunai she had begun sharpening down on the table. "did you heal me, un?" He asked a little awkwardly, his hair obscuring the left side of his face. Green eyes boring into his, she only nodded once in assent, and he smiled, a genuine smile not one of his smirks or Cheshire cat-like grins, but a warm smile that make Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"Arigato." He said simply before disappearing behind the white door.

 _Why did my heart flutter like that?_  She wondered as she tried to shake away her feelings and go back to sharpening her weapons.  _Baka_ , she thought to herself, as she hung her head in contemplation.  _Why do you get yourself into these situations?_  Life just seemed to get more and more complicated.

By the time the food finally arrived Deidara was just getting out of the shower, his blonde hair handing in heavy wet strands against his face and his tanned body wrapped in one of the hotel's white bath robes. Eyes falling upon him, Sakura's mouth went dry and her chopsticks lay suspended in her hand as she froze. He looked tempting in a bathrobe, his strong chest peeking through as the robe gapped when he went to sit, and Sakura desperately tried not to think of the fact that he was naked beneath that cloth.

 _Damn, failed there didn't we?_ Inner Sakura taunted as she tried to suppress a nose bleed. Flushing lightly, Sakura bent to her food, eating it steadily and trying to ignore the person sitting across from her. This was really getting too weird. She was here, eating... with an Akatsuki member.

Deep blue eyes caught the shy gaze and Deidara smirked smugly as he stuffed his mouth with food. It would be so fun to tease the little Konoha nin. He knew what she must have been thinking, and damn right he was attractive. He only wondered what she would look like if the situation was reversed and  _she_ was the one only in robe. His smirk intensified, he'd bet her whole body would turn as pink as her hair as he openly ogled her, after all if he liked something why hide it? This wasn't a battle,(as far as he knew), and showing emotion wouldn't kill him, so why not? Anytime might be their last time, they were shinobi and death was a part of their everyday lives.

Ignoring the kunoichi attempts to be invisible, Deidara attempted to engage in some light conversation, and eventually succeeded, the two of them speaking of everything and nothing, unimportant bits of conversation as they ate, the atmosphere surprisingly amiable despite Sakura's stubbornness to avoid the blonde's gaze. Saying a small thanks, the two lay down their chopsticks, and,(Sakura at least), avoided looking at each other, instead gazing out the window streaked with rain drops. "It looks like it'll keep raining for a while," she commented more to herself."If this keeps up it might be another day or two before I can travel again."

The blonde studied her as she seemed to fade away into her thoughts, seeming to forget his presence. She really was rather beautiful, with full lips, wide eyes framed by dark lashes, and exotic hair, her face curving to form a delicate, feminine point. She was like a creation of opposites really. Being a powerful nin capable of destructive force that could rival some of his explosives and with enough skill to even kill Akatsuki like himself, but packaged under an emotional, delicate exterior reminiscent of the fragile flowers she was named after. It was intriguing. After a moment he decided to respond.

"Yeah" Deidara agreed, his eyes staring out at that pale gray expanse, and Sakura jumped slightly, not having expected to be answered as her thoughts had run far from this room and back to Konoha, wondering how her friends were.

Her attention focusing on him, she noticed a hint of the black tattoo running over his chest, and remembered her curiosity. "Why the tattoo?"

"What?"He asked, looking shocked before lowering his gaze to where she pointed. His chest. His face closed for a moment as he contemplated. "You really want to know, un?" She nodded and he sighed, pulling open the side of the robe a bit wider to expose the intricate design on his chest. "It's not a tattoo."He stated and seeing her confused expression, elaborated. "It's part of my bloodline limit, un."

"Really?"She juxtaposed her eyes glowing in fascination, as a medical nin these types of things were like rare treasures to be studied. "What does it do? Is it another mouth like the one on your hands?"She asked as she scooted her seat closer, leaning into him. The blonde's eyes widened, a moment before he smiled. The kunoichi was so cute sometimes, and so passionate. His thoughts trailed as he began remembering... oh yes very passionate.

"Yeah," he answered, relaxing despite himself, "it's another mouth and it'll form my ultimate art, un" he continued, his eyes gleaming with a fanatical light, "just undo the seal, un, swallow some clay, and then bang! Everything within a three mile radius explodes, un. I'll go out with a bang!" The nin radiated excitement as he thought about the massive destruction his ultimate art would render and how he would be utterly destroyed in the blast.

"Whoa," she replied stunned, her fascination dying a little as she thought of how many people could die in an explosion like that. Surely he couldn't survive a blast like that either? Tentatively, she reached out, "Can I touch it?"

Deidara was shocked, no one had ever truly expressed this much interest in his kekkai genkai, most women in fact were disgusted by it. Nodding dumbly, he allowed the kunoichi to rest her pale hands on his chest, her fingers running in a lazy caress as she examined the edges sealed shut, tracing the black lines so that he had to suppress a shudder at the feeling.

Captured by her curiosity, Sakura grasped one of his wrists lightly, tugging it towards her as she examined his hands, her fingers playing against the thin lips, causing them to move and a tongue to snake out playfully and lick her fingers as she pushed chakra into them, the hand devouring the chakra even as she attempted to examine how it functioned. Inquisitive as ever, she touched his chest again and did the same, feeling an answering rippling inside of him, and Deidara groaned. The sensation was unimaginable, feeling her energy move through his body.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking sheepish as she noticed the dazed expression on his face and she scooted back, chastising herself for her behavior.

"It's okay, un" he answered, and a strained silence fell over them.

Biting his cheek Deidara resisted the urge to fidget, he might be shinobi, but he wasn't used to this type of awkward stillness. Even Sasori-danna didn't cause such silence, usually they would end up jabbering about art and debating what was true art. Of course he was right, but Sasori seemed certain that his puppets which were more eternal and not as fleeting were true art. Idiot, true art was fleeting, one beautiful moment existing for a short time before disappearing forever.

Thankfully he didn't have to break the silence as Sakura interjected suddenly.

"So..."she trailed off, "what were you doing around here?"

Scratching his head he looked up at the ceiling."Nothing, yeah," he answered, his tone clearly say that there was more than nothing but that he wouldn't elaborate, "just coming back from a mission, you?"

"Same," Sakura replied with a yawn, her weariness getting to her even as she filed away the information for later. If he was coming back from a mission and had to cross over Fire, it meant that the base might be somewhere near fire's borders. Then again, maybe not, he did specialize in flight and that could allow one to travel large distances in shorter times, but then that would mean he had business somewhere else near or through Fire.

"Tired?"He asked trotting back towards the bathroom to check on his clothes which he had hung to dry. Hmm... still a little damp, maybe a heat jutsu might help it dry?

"Mmmhmm," Sakura replied drowsily, wondering if it was a good idea to sleep when she had an Akatsuki member with her. Granted she didn't have any important scrolls or any such in her possession at the time, (Kumo really was careful with their gifts giving useful, but generally paltry items), but it was still dangerous to remain defenseless.

Looking towards the bathroom to see if Deidara was still occupied, she quickly formed a series of hand signs and muttered under her breath. There, now he wouldn't be able to read any of the scrolls she was carrying or take any of her items, and in the event that he should kill her...well let's just say he wasn't the only one good with explosions. Really, some part of Sakura told her that this was all unnecessary, but that small voice was overwhelmed by years of experience. Shinobi must never let their guard down.

At least she was a light sleeper.

Oblivious the blonde stepped back into the room this time dressed only in his pants, (now dried), and Sakura tried to appear normal. "Looks like I'll have to stay, un?"He stated as he looked at the now night sky and heard the heavy drops of rain hitting the pane.

"I guess..." Sakura replied noncommittally, trying to figure out how she could survive the night with an Akatsuki.

At that thought inner Sakura rose up perversely, telling her some very  _enjoyable_  ways she could do more than survive the night with Deidara, and Sakura flushed, turning away quickly from the scrupulous gaze of the blue eyed nin, to climb into the bed. "I'm going to sleep," she stated simply, her green eyes silently telling him that she would be wary even in her sleep and that she could attack at the slightest movement."You can try sleeping on the floor if you like."

She had made too many mistakes already where he was concerned.

Amusement filled his eyes as he saw her glare, yes Sakura was indeed dangerous, but for some reason he found it all terribly humorous. Moving to the other side of the bed, he smirked at her form currently facing his direction before plopping into the bed heavily, causing the mattress to bounce with its movement and earning him a startled, "Deidara!"

"Why don't I take the bed instead, un?"He said saucily as he made himself comfortable, his smirk mocking as he started at the flustered nin. "It's not like we haven't slept together before?"He mocked, causing the distressed kunoichi to fling a pillow at him and he caught it easily, setting it behind him so that he could lean back comfortably, annoying smirk still on his face.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, burying her face in the other pillow, and Deidara laughed.

"Come on, un, you know you enjoyed it."He taunted cheekily.

"Your impossible, "came a muffled reply. Getting over some of her embarrassment she glared at him. "Fine, you stay on that side and I say on this side got it?" She stated gritting her teeth. This was ridiculous. Just why had she decided to do this again? She couldn't remember. The man before her seemed to make her temporarily insane.

"No problem, yeah," he responded, his expression making her highly doubt his words, but all the same she turned off the light and heard him follow suit, the room suddenly enveloped in darkness. After a few moments of waiting for the other to attack or fall asleep, the nin finally relaxed falling into a light slumber.

It was sometime in the early morning when Deidara suddenly awoke to the sound of whimpering. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by a soft darkness. The sun must of had yet to rise. Turning to look at his bedmate he noticed she seemed closer than before. True enough to his word Deidara did not try to take advantage of the circumstances, however trying is different from doing, and in his sleep he had somehow managed to shift slightly closer to Sakura than might be expected. Brows furrowing in confusion, he tried to concentrate on the sound which woke him.

There... there it was again, whimpering followed weak murmuring. Shifting closer he noticed that the sound was coming from Sakura, and in the weak light he thought he could see tears glistening on her face. He leaned in closer, wondering what she might be dreaming that upset her so much, some part of his heart aching at the sight.

"Sasuke.."He heard the kunoichi mumble, her voice breaking. "Don't leave me," she plead, the words so faint he hardly caught them. "Onegai...Sasuke...don't do this..onegai." At this point her crying grew more profound and she began to twist in distress.  _Sasuke,_  he thought, the name sounding familiar. Calmly he perused his memory, remembering with a jolt the name. It was the Uchiha brat who tried to kill him.

Actually he was rather surprised that he wasn't dead, he had tried his ultimate suicidal attack, but somehow the Uchiha had managed to stop it with his sharingan, spearing his body harshly with his sword and not even checking to see if he was really dead before running away to find Itachi.  _Bastard,_  he thought to himself, the both of them were assholes. Damn, Uchiha's if it wasn't for Itachi he wouldn't have-

" _Onegai,_ " the kunoichi plead louder now, struggling, and Deidara was torn from his thoughts. Instinctively he grabbed hold of her body, pressing it tight against him to still her movements, and he caressed her cheek with one hand, his fingers gentle as he wiped away her tears.

"Wake up Sakura," he whispered softly, "wake up, un." A strange medley of emotions filling him, he kissed her shoulders softly before moving up to kiss her cheeks, still slightly damp from her tears.

"Deidara?"she rasped, her voice heavy with sleep. Jade eyes opened, to stare at him, a light sheen of tears obscuring her vision, and in a burst of emotion, she embraced him. Her body instinctively seeking comfort from the arms the held her, from the body the pressed against her so hard, so masculine, and so familiar; it was a body forever imprinted in her sensory memory.

"It's okay, un" he stated soothingly, "whatever it is it was just a dream, yeah. It's not real." Fingers topped with black nails caressed her pink locks gently.

"No," she cried still shaken, "it wasn't just a dream." he clung to him tighter, burying her face into his neck and inhaling his scent, his presence somehow calming her. Ironic that it was so comforting to be in his arms. Foolish. Dangerous. Criminal. "It happened..."she whispered, "and he's not coming back. He's never coming back and he'll never love me..."

Why was she telling him this? She didn't know. So many things about the entire situation were wrong and yet she allowed it. Encouraged it. Was this what intimacy did? Or had the weight of the years finally gotten to her as it did so many shinobi? Her fingers shook. She was terrible. A disgrace of kunoichi. No wonder Sasuke hadn't wanted her. No wonder she had been left behind.

* * *

 

_kokoro made musabori tsukushite_

_Everything, included your heart, is devoured completely_

* * *

 

Unsure of just how to act near a distressed, emotional- albeit quietly emotional female-Deidara held her tighter and tipped her face to make her look at him. There in those usually strong jade eyes he an overwhelming weakness and sense of need so that it seemed as though she was imploring him silently with her eyes to help heal the pain in her heart. Face inches away from hers, he closed the gap, kissing her, and, with that one movement, sealed their fate. Jade eyes widened momentarily before fluttering shut, her heart aching, beating heart in her chest as she kissed him back.

Unlike the kisses before, this one was not hungry or passionate, nor was it slow and exploratory as some of the one's the blonde had given her over a week ago, but was slow and achingly sweet so that it seemed as though they were trying to speak with a kiss. Strong hands entwined in long pink locks, angling Sakura so that Deidara could deepen the kiss, some ineffable message passing between them, as Sakura pressed herself tighter to him, her body molding against his.

All the pain in her heart, the scars left behind from a love unrequited and betrayed, she fed them into the kiss, throwing her all in to the simple touch of lips and tongue and teeth in a plea for salvation. The blonde smirked inwardly at the irony of it all, she was coming to him for salvation, the very person who surely could condemn them both. _After this there is no going back,_  he thought as he responded to her plea, pouring all his emotions into the kiss: his passion for his art, his appreciation of her beauty, his admiration of her strength, his  awe of the art that was her, his confusion and worries for the future, his past pains, and perhaps most importantly his acceptance of her.

Feminine hands gripped his back, running over smooth skin and muscle as she attempted to melt into him, and he groaned as her nails slid over his skin. The heat between them seemed to have returned in this emotional embrace, sparking with the tiniest touch so that his hands tunneled under her shirt to caress her taunt belly, her strong sides, and her firm breasts bare beneath the dark material. Moaning lightly she broke the kiss, her eyes half-lidded, becoming smoky with desire as his caresses aroused her even as they plead, the rough pad of fingertips teasing one of her nipples a moment before it was devoured by warmth.

And she was glorious. A painting waiting to be stroked to life. 

"Deidara," she breathed, arching into his touch. Eyes burning with a dark fire, Deidara allowed one of his hands to trail down as he devoured her neck, her jaw, the back of her ear, the mouth placing wet kisses and playful nips along the smooth line of her body as he reached the band of her shorts. Masterfully, the fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her pants, peeling both shorts and her underwear carefully as he remembered her flustered distaste at finding her clothing ripped. He smiled against her collar bone, as he rolled her onto her back, her hips lifting so that he could completely remove the offending garments, tossing them carelessly across the room.

Gaining courage, Sakura pushed his head away from her, earning her a grunt of refusal. Green staring into blue, she dipped her hands into his pants, tugging on the material as she tried to catch the zipper, pulling it down only to need his cooperation.

"Off," she whispered huskily inside her heart beating wildly and a thousand thoughts why they shouldn't do this running through her head. She ignored them all. Deidara swallowed, mesmerized by her gaze as he acquiesced, his hands moving reluctantly from her body as he rolled off his pants, kicking them away. Meanwhile, Sakura took this brief moment to pull her shirt off, leaving the two of them bare in the darkness.

* * *

 

_sashidashita ude wo dakiyosete_

_Snuggled up to the outstretched arms_

* * *

 

Her eyes drank in his form in the dim light, her trained eyes catch snatches of his body as the smallest bit of light gleamed off his frame. She gasped, by the waning light of the move attempting to seep through the clouds he looked like some ethereal being, his hair glinting silver instead of gold and tanned skin shinning with blue where it caught the light. Spreading her legs, she stretched out her arms, beckoning him, the visual causing Deidara to freeze for a moment as he saw her pale body reflecting the light in pale, silvery blues, her green eyes gray in the darkness and the white sheets framing her; she looked like some fertility goddess made real calling to her love by the light of the moon.

Distantly he wondered why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was when he first met her. Sure, she had been rather young then- not quite woman and past being a child-but even then she must have been breathtaking. The Uchiha must have been a true idiot to forsake such divinity.

Setting between her legs he allowed his hands to palm her, his fingers tracing the lines of her body, stopping for a moment to cup her breasts before moving down to trace her stomach, her thighs, her legs, and even feet before journeying back upwards in a lazy exploration filled with tentative nips and kisses as he claimed her lips again with his own, every part of them aligned with each other.

"Sakura," he purred huskily, his blonde hair cascading around him like a silvery halo, "is this okay, un?"

Eyes darkening she smiled at him timidly, the fingers of her right hand playing with his hair, so soft, so silken. Reckless. He made her reckless, she thought, even as her mouth murmured "Yes" and her breath hitched as one of his hands began giving her love bites."Yes it is..." If she was already damned, she might as well enjoy the fall. 

Smirking at her, he moved his mouth to catch her nipple as he allowed one of his hands to fall away and tease the sensitive flesh between her legs.

"Deidara," she gasped again, as one of his tongues began circling her entrance, the limber muscle moving to flick her clitoris as it reached the top before continuing its rounds. "Please," she begged, her eyes hazy.

Giving her a sharp nip on her breast in reprimand, he allowed two fingers to sink into her softness.

 _So wet,_ he thought as he began moving his digits in and out in a slow rhythm meant to make her beg.

The tongue of that hand teased her, flicking her nub ever once and a while as the other hands pulled on her sensitive flesh, causing a long, low moan to spill from the kunoichi's lips. She was so responsive, he noted. Every tiny touch sparking a new reaction from the little nin, and he felt himself harden even more, the darkened tip of his organ weeping slightly as he felt her try to increase the pace of his fingers, her body gripping his long digits as she shuddered lightly. His blue eyes gleamed mischievously, and he allowed his hand to fall away from her body, causing the Sakura to open her eyes in outrage, hips surging.

"Please Deidara," she implored looking deliciously flustered. What was going on in that man's mind now? She was dying. Burning. And yet he had the audacity to smirk?

"No, un" he responded, smirking wider as her face grew enraged and her hands demanding. "Damn it! Deidara," she begged when he remained, stubbornly, just a centimeter away, "please, please keep going."

The blonde allowed her to squirm for a while, before giving her a peck on the lips and licking the shell of her ear. "Okay, Sa-ku-ra," he breathed against her ear as, teasing her opening with his length as he rubbed against her, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Deida-"she began to complain, the words dying on her lips as he thrust into her, his hardness stretching her as it moved in a slow, sliding caress. Immediately her nails dug into his skin as after so much teasing her body was coiled tight and wanting.

Grinning at her as he kissed each corner of her lips, her face, and even ghosted a kiss over her eyelids, he began moving ever so slowly in a gentle, teasing rhythm that made Sakura writhe. "No," he intoned, restraining her hips with his hands, the mouths tracing circles on the skin with their tongues. Eager, she was so deliciously eager. It was a pleasant change from the brothel whores all simpering smiles and perfunctory kisses.

Sakura whined, and he chuckled, the dark sound causing him to vibrate in her. To tell the truth, this rhythm was also driving him insane, her tightness kept clutching him deliciously, struggling to hold him in her as he moved languidly in an out, and yet she had begged him for more than sex, her eyes saying the words her heart could not and something in him made him want to respond to that plea, so he did. Life was too short for regrets anyway.

Her mouth clutched at him, giving him her own love bites as she kissed as much as him as she could reach, one of her hands entwining in his hair while the other racked his back. "Sakura," he groaned as he felt her begin to spasm against him, her body rippling in waves as she finally reached an explosive, intense orgasm with the slow pace and the feel of his tongue again lapping at her. Her voice rose in a loud burst of sound as she moaned out his name. It took every ounce of control in him not to follow her, and instead he tried to keep his eyes on her, watching as she rose to that highest point and then shattered, breaking away into millions of pieces before reconstructing herself as her fingers carved crescents into his back.

It was beautiful, so feral, and so intense the reaction she had, each one more magnificent than the last, and he wondered if every time she would create such incredible art. Her expressions so raw and tantalizing in one moment before flying away forever to only be held in his memory. She was art. Perhaps Sasori wasn't quite so wrong, he did recall his Danna saying he she would make her a fine the first time he laid eyes on the kunoichi, granted Sasori's version of art was wrong. If Sakura was a puppet she would never be able to produce such perfect art.

Kissing her, Deidara moved away from her, his body still ready and wanting. "Sakura," he called, and she looked at him with partially unfocused eyes."Sakura?"

"Mmm?" She responded, words still escaping her.

"Get up for me, un" he asked, his voice husky and promising dark things, "I want you on your hands and knees, yeah. I want to be so deep in you you'll never cry for him again, un" he said softly, the words so faint Sakura had trouble hearing them. Mind construing his words, she immediately felt a fresh surge of arousal as her heart began to beat harder if at all possible.

Was she a deviant? Was he turning her into a deviant? Her arms trembled, still weak and shaky from over stimulation. _Is he trying to comfort me?_ She thought as she struggled to position herself.  _Or is he trying to say something else? Is he trying to promise me something?_ Her heart beat faster at the thought that ineffable emotion taking over her again as she felt him crawl over to her, the heat of his body cradling hers as his arms wrapped around her and she could feel him prodding her.

"Sakura," he growled as he placed kisses down her spine as he moved back, angling himself, before he shoved into her with one swift, hard movement that wrenched a moan from her throat.  _Kami!_  They both thought. From his position the angle was sharper, deeper, her body forced to open wider, and Sakura could feel his thick length pressing against the end of her, his balls resting against her cheeks as he was completely sheathed in her.

Possessed. She was being possessed. She could feel him like a brand within her, around her, some animal part of her feeling somehow safe and secure even as her body ached in dual pleasure and pain. Was this normal? Or was he just exceptionally skilled? 

Deidara groaned as he felt her slick, hot, tightness squeezing him, the new position allowing him to completely fill her as he bit her shoulder, feeling her convulse in shock. Sliding out slowly he adopted a fast, alternating pace in and out of her so that wet squelches provided a beat to the fervid moans of the pink haired kunoichi who fought to keep up with his pace and his own medley of groans and grunts and moans as he tried to control his breathing. Sakura's arms quivered with the force and she allowed them to fall, the new angle even sharper than before as she felt his thickness hitting other wonderful spot in her body as sparks of pleasure danced in her vision.

His hands were everywhere, caressing ever but of smooth, sweat-slickened skin he could find as he rained kisses on her back, his body still rutting ruthlessly against her as he attempted to imprint himself into her, trying to make it so  _he_ would be the only male she worried about and the name Sasuke no longer bore the pain it had before. His eyes squeezed shut, sweat sliding down his spine, as he felt himself reaching completion, but he tried to hold back, wanting her with him.

Rolling his hips he gained himself a new symphony of moans from the kunoichi as she squeeze him tighter, her passage constricting, caressing him with its undulations as she neared the pinnacle of her pleasure. Sliding a hand down her body, he allowed the mouths of one of his hands to suck on the sensitive flesh there, its tongue flicking over her nub so that she broke out in spasms, her voice rising in a wail, as they both fell, crashed, imploded as they met their end, falling in a heap on the bed.

Considerate of Sakura, Deidara attempted to disengage himself from the kunoichi before rolling them both to lie on their sides, his arms wrapped tight around the kunoichi as they both panted, trying to regain their breath. Nuzzling his face in her hair, he allowed himself to breathe in their combined scent, trying to engrave it into his memory. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and could feel her own beating in the same rhythm against him and smiled as he relaxed, his blue eyes closing as one hand reaching down to pull the covers securely over them both.

Warm, content, and satisfied, Sakura basked in the afterglow and snuggled deeper into Deidara's arms, taking in his scent, his feel, all of him, and allowing it to wash away the last vestiges of pain in her heart. Closing her light green eyes to flutter shut, a smile painting itself on her lips. "Arigatou," she murmured before succumbing to sleep. Deidara smirked, against her, following her soon after. Life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

 

_iroawaseta hitomi wo tojita_

_The pale eyes closed_


End file.
